Despues del Requiem , Una nueva oportunidad
by FlutterRage
Summary: Equestria un reino prospero , se vera envuelto en una cruenta guerra , un nuevo pony ha llegado sin recuerdo ni memorias con solo un recuerdo su nombre... Lelouch ... Sera acaso que Lelouch detenga esta guerra .. nuevamente el aliado de la justicia aparecera? Zero...aquel que cambio el mundo ( posible R3) lo se mal sumary


**Prologo: Una nueva vida**

Ponyville .. uno de los lugares mas tranquilos de Equestria lugar de residencia de las nuevas portadoras de la armonía , pueblo elegido por Luna para ser visitado en la noche de Nightmare ,tantas sucesos habían vuelto a aquel pueblo famoso en boca de varios ponys de otras ciudades.

Sera aquí en donde una nueva vida de inicio.

Ponyville –Bosque Wild Tail

Era una tarde soleada en Ponyville … los pajaros cantaban su dulce trino el sol resplandecía fuertemente en el vasto cielo azul … ese dia era uno de esos muchos días perfecto para un dia de campo al aire libre una dia que no fue desperdiciado por cierta pegaso timida la cual ya había preparado todo para el camping .

""Este es un dia maravilloso no es asi Angel" pregunto la pegaso de crin amarilla a su conejo mascota quien solamente degustaba uno de los platillos hechos por su dueña.

""Me hubiese gustado que Rarity o Twilight nos acompañase .. sin embargo tuvieron percances … me pregunto si habrá sido por un pony" se preguntaba Fluttershy tomando un poco de te sin percarse de que aquel dia encontraría algo que nunca pensó hallar.

Angel por su parte había sentido algo que alguien o algo necesitaba ayuda teniendo una percepción mas aguda que la de su dueña este salió a buscar de donde se oian unos leves quejidos o tal vez no lo eran…

Fluttershy al notar la extraña actitud de su pequeño amigo no lo dudo 2 veces y con un paso acelerado siguió a Angel encontrando junto con este lo que parecía ser un pony pegaso herido e inconsiente.  
Por su parte el conejo blanco se acerco hacia el cuerpo del pony saltando encima de este para ver si reaccionaria consiguiéndolo.

Un débil pegaso de crin negra y pelaje blanco se despertaba de lo que parecía un sueño intenso , un sueño que se asemejaba mas a una muerte…. Al abrir lentamente los ojos observo que la otra pegaso lo miraba de manera singular.

""Que paso?, Donde estoy?" fueron las primeras palabras de aquel pony al no tener ningún recuerdo mas que el de una joven de cabellos verdes llamándolo por su nombre"

""No estoy segura , pero dime cual es tu nombre?" pregunto con su típica timidez Fluttershy al nuevo extraño quien trataba de pensarlo pero cada vez que lo hacia un dolor de cabeza se lo impedía, pero por una fracción de segundo recordó cual era su nombre

"" Lelouch …." Respondió aquel pegaso sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho … notando que tenia una cicatriz un poco extensa en la parte del pecho donde se ubica el corazón al notarla sentía cierta nostalgia y no podía evitar algo de pena pero aun no sabia muy bien el porque.

""Lelouch? Es un nombre raro para un pony … mi nombre es Fluttershy dime que hacias en esta parte del bosque?" pregunto con un poco mas de confianza la pegaso.

""No recuerdo como llegue ahí … lo único que recuerdo fue como alguien me llamaba ….. y " Lelouch mientras pensaba eso sintió como el cuerpo le pesaba y por un instante el ojo izquierdo de este tomaba una coloración carmesí formándose aparte una figura similar a la de un ave en pleno vuelo.  
Para luego caer desmayado.

""Lelouch… lelouch que hare Angel…" se dijo algo preocupada Fluttershy mientras no sabia que hacer al notar al nuevo pegaso nuevamente sin sentido " Ya se lo llevare a mi cabaña tal vez despierte y recuerde algo de el mismo"

Asi con paso decidido un algo de voluntad Fluttershy arrastraba el cuerpo de aquel pony tratando de saber quien era y por que noto aquel incidente en el ojo izquierdo de este…

Bueno aquí esta el prologo de lo que será el reemplazo de mi fic de la rebelión de Luminous y si recuerdan el nombre se darán cuenta de quien es ..

Si les pareció bien dejen un review

!All Hail Equestria!


End file.
